Till Now
by Strife and 3Qs
Summary: Ban x Kazuki.. lemon (bordering on lemon), slight Juubei x Kazu.. hints of Akabane x Kagami.


'Till Now  
by Strife and ???

Disclaimer: We don't own Get Backers and its characters. How many times must we repeat this?????

Notes:

Words/sentences in Italics are Juubei's thoughts.

* * *

Hevn planned a special trip for her agents together with Makubex's party. 

"Where the hell are we going, Hevn?" asked Ban somehow irritated. 

"I have a house near one of the mountains in Japan."

"Uh.. What's so great about that?" Shido asked

"The weather is great there. It's very refreshing. Stop asking and wait 'till you get there." replied Hevn with a smirk.

Finally, the van Hevn hired for the trip arrived.

"Ohayo! I'm Ernesto Suko [1], your driver for today." said a friendly looking man while opening the door of the van.

"Ohayo, Suko-san." greeted Hevn, then she looked at her agents. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get inside the van."

They got in the van and prepared for what seems to be a very long trip.

// ............... //

After 5 hours of travelling, they finally reached their destination.

"Wow, Hevn-san!! Your house is so big!" said Ginji in awe

Hevn just replied with a proud smile. "Suko-san, thank you for the ride. See you next week!"

"No problem. Enjoy your stay!" he said with a smile and finally waved goodbye.

"Everyone, let's go inside~!!"

They all went inside the house.

"Hevn-san, where are we going to sleep?" Kazuki asked with a smile.

"Of course, in your rooms!...... Oh, I forgot. There is only one room in this house."

"So you're telling us that we are all gonna sleep in one room?!" Makubex asked somehow surprised.

"Exactly! You're a very smart boy." Replied Hevn winking at the annoyed Makubex.

Since they have no choice, all of them went upstairs heading to "their" room.

Hevn opened the door, "Welcome to your room everyone! Make yourself at home and feel free to do any changes in this room." She left and closed the door behind her leaving the agents by themselves.

"So... first things first. **WE** get that bed!" Ban said pointing to the last bed on the right.

"What do you mean **WE**?" Shido asked

"Of course I'll share it with Kazu-chan!"

Everyone looked at him waiting for more explanation.

"Uhm... We really have to share beds if we want to fit in this room."

"Okay Ban-chan! Then I'll share with Natsumi-chan." Ginji said happily and Natsumi agreed.

"Since Ginji-kun is sharing a bed with Natsumi-san, I'll share the bed with you... Kagami-kun." He said pointing at Kagami.

"Uhm... Sakura-san..."

"Yes Makubex-san?"

"Can we like... uhm.. can we..."

"Share a bed?" said Sakura finishing Makubex's sentence.

"Uhm.. Yeah... Is it okay with you?" 

"Sure. I'd be glad to." She replied with a hearty smile.

"Thanks."

Since there are still two beds left, Shido and Juubei decided to split up.

"It's not fair! Both of you doesn't have to share a bed with someone!" Ban complained.

"But Ban-chan, look on the bright side. At least you get to share a bed with Kazu-chan." Ginji replied.

"Fair enough."

Kazuki blushed hearing Ban's answer.

//______________________________________//

"It's getting late already. I suggest we all go to bed for tommorow's activities." Akabane suggested.

"I agree." Kagami replied.

"I guess they're right." Juubei nodded.

And finally, all of them agreed as well. They settled in their beds together with their partner.

//(mornin')____________________________________//

Shido was the first to wake up. He stared around the quiet room, checking if one of his roommates is already awake. His eyes met a **disturbing** figure on the last bed in their row. Feet tangled under the **satin** sheets, bodies pressing against another, but Shido shook his head and ignored it. He got up and decided to go downstairs and wait for the others.

Shido heard footsteps approaching.

"Ohayo Shido-kun." Akabane greeted him.

"Ohayo Akabane."

"Why up so early?"

"Uh... what time is it?"

"It's 6 am, Shido-kun."

"WTF?! 6 AM?!?! I thought it was 10 in the morning already!"

"Oh.. It seems you woke up two o'clock in the morning accidentally."

Shido ignored it and muttered among himself.

// (upstairs!) _______________________________ //

One by one, they began to wake up. Soon, only Kagami, Juubei, Kazuki and Ban are left in the room. Juubei decided to transfer on the first bed on the opposite row. Soon, he began to hear movements from the bed on the opposite side. He decided to be left unnoticed, so he hid under the blanket, so from the outside, he looks like a big pillow. He shifted to the side so he could see where the sound was coming from.

Ban woke up before Kazuki did. He was somehow getting bored already, so he decided to wake up Kazuki. He was being very creative that time, so he decided to wake Kazuki up in a different manner. He began to trace Kazuki's body with his fingertips. From his face, down to his torso, to his thighs then back up again. Soon, he began to trail teasing kisses around his body. Kazuki waS beginning to react to his lover's movements. He opened his eyes and found Ban in front of him.

"Ban--"

Ban pinned his awoken lover to the bed.

"Ban, we really shouldn't--"

Ban silenced him by pressing his lips against Kazuki's. Giving into temptation, Kazuki began to unbotton Ban's polo shirt. "Ban..." Kazuki moaned softly.

But Ban wasn't convinced, so he tried harder.

"Ban..!" Kazuki groaned finally submitting himself to Ban.

Ban smirked, slightly contented in thread spool's reaction.

_I can't believe they're doing this in front of me.. Kazuki, why!? _

Kagami himself began hearing faint noises from the opposite bed. He stood up and saw what it was. And because Ban and Kazuki were too busy with what they're doing, they didn't notice Kagami standing in front of their bed, staring at them. 

"Ohayo.." said Kagami and the two stared at him, greatly shocked of what just happened.

Kagami headed to the door, "We'll be waiting for you downstairs. I'll lock the door for you to be safe." he gave a smile and locked the door heading downstairs. As soon as the footsteps were gone, Kazuki spoke.

"Ban! Didn't you realize what just happened!?"

As if nothing happened, Ban pinned Kazuki once again on the bed.

"Ban--!"

"Ssshh.." 

+ Kazuki's POV +

Ban was smiling down on me. Blue eyes, smooth lips drawing closer and closer. He knelt on all fours above me and his lips touched mine once again. He opened my mouth wuth his tongue dipped deep inside. Realizing what he wanted I opened my mouth to him, kissing an being kissed, wishing I could feel his whole weight. I felt him press down against me. His body pampered abd silken, strong but lean. And his chest rested against my sore skin, making it throb deliciously.

+ End POV +

Kazuki gently pushed his seme away.

"Doushite, Kazuki?"

"Ban.. Let's stop this for now. I'm too tired already. I don't think I can do it anymore."

As if he didn't hear anything, he pinned his uke again.

"Ban.. Please.." said Kazuki with a soft moan.

Ban sighed somehow disappointed, but he had no choice anymore. He leaned closer to Kazuki's face and kissed him full on the lips.

"Ohayo thread spool.."

"Ohayo.. Anyway, we better get dressed. They're all probably waiting for us downstairs." replied Kazuki

They got dressed and cleaned up the mess they made and finally went downstairs.

Juubei, still under the covers, waited for the footsteps to disappear. And after it did, he threw the blanket violently. He curled up on the corner, thoughts flooding his mind.

_Kazuki, why did you do this to me!? I can't believe you did this in front of me. I accept the fact that you're happy with him; that there's already someone else who makes you smile; that i've hurt you before; that you belong to someone else and that you're not mine anymore. But I'm not saying that I'm not in pain... 'till now._

// downstairs__________________________//

Juubei went down the stairs looking as if his world had ended. 

"Ohayo Juubei-san.." greeted Kazuki, with a smile on his face.

As if Juubei didn't hear him, he walked past them and headed straight to the kitchen. Kazuki thought that this was just caused by Juubei's grumpiness in the morning, so ignored it.

"Hevn, go ahead and start breakfast without us. We'll eat later. We don't feel like it right now."

"Okay. But be sure to eat before 10 AM, because we're leaving at 10:30 for our morning activity." replied Hevn heading to the dining table in the kitchen.

"Got it."

// 9:45______________________//

"One of us has got to wake them up already! It's almost 10:00 and we're gonna be late! Makubex-san, go wake them up NOW." said Hevn with slight anger in her voice.

"Stop." said Kagami unexectedly.

"Eh..?" Hevn and Makubex asked in chorus.

"I suggest you leave them be. Let them sleep."

"How come!? We're gonna be late, Kagami-san!" replied Hevn

"Just listen to me and do what I say. It's gonna be useless anyway if you try to wake them up right now."

"Hmph.. Fine! But if we get late, you're the one to blame!" she shouted back.

"Whatever, woman.." 

// 10:15_______________________//

Ban was trying to wake up Kazuki. 

"Kazuki.. time to wake up.. Hevn will get mad at us."

Kazuki grumbled not wanting to get up.

"Well then.. I'm gonna have to do this the hard way, thread spool." replied Ban with a smirk. Ban woke him up, with his creative "different method". And it so happens that Akabane was to get something in the kitchen. He passed by the two and of course saw them going at it. He smiled and went to the kitchen to get his glass of water. when he was about to go back upstairs, he passed by the two again. This time, he stood in front of them with a smile on his face.

"I'm just passing by, if you don't mind, Mido-kun.." then walked back upstairs.

"Sure. Go ahead, Jackal."

"Baaan!"

* * *

[1] The dubbed version of the Ninja-know-it-all teacher in Flame of Recca. xD

Our first lemon (bordering on lemon.. lemonade? XD) fanfic!! XD XD XD MAY 4, 2004. XD

THE REVIEW BUTTON IS CALLING YOU....XD XD XD XD..... SO HURRY UP AND CLICK IT. XD I KNOW YOU WANT TO... XD J/K!!! XD XD


End file.
